Reveal My Heart
by Angel Wolf
Summary: Read to Find Out


Reveal My Heart 

Shaina- Okay this is an idea that just hit me. 

  


Kanji- Yeah. . .what's with the title? *shakes head* Anyone here have a clue? 

  


Shaina- Oh. . .you'll get it. . .eventually. . .I hope you'll all like it. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. . .so please don't sue. I need my internet back up. . .I'm writing way too many one-shots.

  


Nen- I should say so. . .how many in the last two weeks have you written? 

  


Shaina- *starts counting* One. . .two. . .three. . .four. I think four. . .I think. 

  


Nen- She thinks. . .she's written Lift Me Up On Your Wings. . .that one was awesome. . .a Mokuba fic. . .slight Seto/Mokuba and mention of Bakura/Ryou. Then she also wrote a couple others. . .this will be interesting. What type is this?

  


Shaina- Angst. . .I don't really know what coupling I want to do. . .maybe some couple I've never tried before. 

  


Kanji- That'll be hard. . .you've written one Yami/Yugi, two Bakura/Ryou's, at least two Seto/Noa's and one with me in it. A Seto/Mokuba. . .you're working on a Seto/Mokuba/Noa. . .so what are you going to try? *sighs* 

  


Shaina- Something that I've never read maybe. . .anyone ever tried a Yugi/Ryou? *muses blink* Nevermind I think it'll be a Mokuba/Noa. * Muses Gasp* What? 

  


Kanji and Nen- But Shaina. . .you've never tried to write just a Mokuba/Noa. . .where will Seto be? * Shaina smirks* You're going to kill him off again. . .aren't you? * nods slightly* KK is going to kill you! *smiles* You'd like that. . .wouldn't you? * nods* We need to lock you in a room. . .without sharp objects. . .and get the internet back on. * Shaina sighs as she looks at the ceiling* 

  


Reveal My Heart

  


" Mokuba?" asks Yugi as he looks at his friend who is sitting on his bed looking out the window. " What's wrong? You've been starring out that window for the last ten minutes." Fifteen year old Mokuba turns to look at his twenty year old friend. " You can tell me Mokuba." 

  


" I'm fine Yugi. . .really I am," says Mokuba and smiles slightly. Yugi shakes his head and rests his hand on his friends shoulder. " Really Yugi. . .I'm fine." 

  


" Mokuba. . .is this about Seto?" asks Yugi. Mokuba turns his head away from the searching eyes of the man. " You can tell me Mokuba." 

  


" No Yugi. . .it's not about Seto," whispers Mokuba as he looks back out the window. " At least not directly." 

  


" Something's bugging you Mokuba. . .I can tell. . .Keora can tell. . .Yami can tell. . .everyone can tell. . .what's wrong?" asks Yugi as he looks at the back of the youngest Kaiba's head. " You can tell me. . .I won't tell anyone." Mokuba turns to look at Yugi and narrows his eyes slightly. " I'm your friend Mokuba. . .not your enemy." Mokuba nods slightly as a memory flashes through his head. 

  


Flashback 

  


" Mokuba. . .promise me. . .you'll never tell Yugi. . .what happened to me when I was young," whispered Seto as he held Mokuba's hand in his own. The thirteen year old nodded as he looked at his eighteen year old brother on the hospital bed. 

  


" I won't tell him. . .Seto," whispered Mokuba as tears entered his eyes. " I hate seeing you like this. . .I want you back home." 

  


" I'm sorry Mokuba. . .I don't think I'll be coming home," whispered Seto as tears entered his usually emotionless eyes. " Please Mokuba. . .don't cry. . .it doesn't suit you." Mokuba just started to sob as he held onto Seto's hand. " Mokuba. . .please. . .no crying. . .I don't want to hurt you." 

  


" It's. . .not. . .fair," mumbled Mokuba as he wiped his tears away. " It's not fair. . .you've already gone through hell. . .and now you have leukemia. . .it's not fair." Seto smiled slightly as he sat up in the hospital bed and pushed the rail down and sat on the edge of the bed. 

  


" Come here kiddo," whispered Seto as he patted the bed next to him. " Let me hold you. . . one last time." Mokuba smiled sadly and got onto the bed next to Seto as Seto pulled him onto his lap. " I'll always be with you Mokuba. . .never forget me." Mokuba nodded as tears rolled down his face. " Now stop crying Mokuba. . .it doesn't suit you." 

  


" I don't care Seto," muttered Mokuba as he felt Seto shake with silent sobs. " I'm not a baby anymore Seto. . ." Mokuba got up and turned around and wrapped his arms around Seto like a child. " Don't cry Seto. . .I won't leave you." Seto looked up into his little brothers eyes and nodded. 

  


" It seems like just yesterday that I could carry you around on my shoulders," whispered Seto. Mokuba nodded and stood up and looked at himself in the mirror. " You're about 5'9 now. . .and I look like a wreck." Mokuba sighed and looked at Seto and tears rolled down his cheeks unchecked. His brothers skin was unnaturally white and drawn tightly over his face. Dark shadows fell under his eyes which meant he hadn't gotten much sleep. 

  


" Seto. . .you need to get more sleep. . .you'll make your condition worse if you don't," whispered Mokuba. Seto sighed and leaned back on his bed and fought a sudden urge to hurl. 

" Seto? Are you okay?" Seto nodded slightly as his queasiness went away.

  


" Fine. . .Mokuba," whispered Seto and smiles weakly. " I'll be fine as long as you're here." 

  


End Flashback 

  


" Mokuba. . .what are you thinking about?" asks Yugi. Mokuba turns to look at his friend and sighs. " You're sure you're okay?" 

  


" Yes. . .I better go home," whispers Mokuba and stands up and starts to walk toward the bedroom door. 

" You don't have to," says Yugi as he also stands up. " You can stay as long as you want." 

  


" Thanks for the offer Yugi. . .but I can take care of myself," whispers Mokuba as he walks out of the door. " I have a visitor. . .I can't keep them waiting." Yugi blinks as he looks at the black-haired Kaiba. 

  


" You haven't had anyone over for almost two years. . .who is it?" asks Yugi as his curiosity gets the better of him. Mokuba turns away as his limo pulls up. " Anyone I know?" Mokuba just nods slightly as he gets into his limo. " Can I guess?" Mokuba nods slightly and Yugi smiles slightly. " Ryou?" Mokuba shakes his head as he closes the limo door. " I wonder who it is?" 

  


" So Mokuba. . .what's up?" asks a voice next to him. Mokuba turns and looks into the blue eyes of his older green haired adopted brother Noa. 

  


" Nothing Noa," whispers Mokuba as Noa wraps an arm around his shoulders. " Where have you been? Keora gave you back your body and your life. . .and you disappeared. . .I missed you." 

  


" I was. . .trying to straighten myself out," whispers Noa as he looks into Mokuba's eyes. 

" I always did like you Mokuba. . .even when I was possessing you." Mokuba nods as he moves closer to Noa. " Both you and Seto. . .I really wish I hadn't acted like such a brat while I was here while he was still alive. . .I would have really liked to apologize to him." 

  


" He liked you," whispers Mokuba as he leans his head on Noa's shoulder. " He wanted to talk to you. . .I couldn't do anything to save him." Mokuba starts to sob into Noa's chest as Noa rubs a hand down his back. " I couldn't give him bone marrow or anything. . .his best chance would have been if he had a twin. . .Seto didn't have a twin." Noa tenses up and Mokuba looks up and wipes his eyes. " What's wrong Noa?"

  


" But Seto did have a twin. . .he died. . .though. . ." whispers Noa and Mokuba's eyes widen in shock. " His name was Kanji. . .Velvet Kaiba. . .well Angel actually. . .so actually in your family it went Seto, Kanji, Keora, and then You." Mokuba nods slightly and looks into Noa's eyes. " And I stick in there right between Kanji and Keora. . ." 

  


" Yeah. . .I feel sorry for Keora. . .she's always been outnumbered by boys," says Mokuba. Noa nods and leans down slightly and kisses Mokuba on the lips. Mokuba purrs in pleasure and Noa smiles. 

  


" Who's Keora with now?" asks Noa. Mokuba smiles and kisses Noa. 

  


" Same person she's been with for almost three years. . .Duke," says Mokuba. Noa smiles slightly and wraps both arms around Mokuba. " Noa?" 

  


" Hmm?" asks Noa. Mokuba smiles and kisses Noa. 

  


" Love you," whispers Mokuba after he breaks off the kiss with his 17-18 year old boyfriend. 

" I love you too Mokuba," whispers Noa as he looks into Mokuba's eyes. " Reveal My Heart. . .that's what you did. . ." Mokuba smiles as he slips his hand into Noa's pants and strokes his boyfriend through the material off his pants. " Mokuba. . ." Noa moans in pleasure and then looks into Mokuba's eyes. " I should go away more often." 

  


" Don't even think it," growls Mokuba as he pins Noa to the limo bench seat. " I don't think you'd like to stay away that long." Noa purrs as he looks up into Mokuba's eyes as he squirms under the taller boy. " Anxious are we?" Mokuba licks his boyfriends earlobe. " When you left I was only thirteen years old Noa. . .now I know what I'm doing." Noa gasps as Mokuba nips his earlobe as he feels the limo stop. " Come on Noa-chan. . .I don't think doing 'this' in the limo is right." Noa nods as he blushes slightly as Mokuba lets him up as the two get out of the limo and walk toward the mansion. A seventeen year old sits out on the steps and looks at them. 

  


" Hello Mokuba. . .and Noa," says the girl as she stands up and notices a bulge in Noa's pants and laughs slightly to herself. " Mokuba. . .tsk. . .tsk." The girl shakes her head and turns away. " Go in you two. . .before the maids notice. . .you'd get hell if they noticed. . .specially if Sen noticed. . .she'd have Mokuba's hide. . .she considers herself the mother of the whole mansion." 

  


" Thanks Keora," says Mokuba and runs inside and sneaks past the maids in the hall and runs upstairs and then gasps as he see's Sen standing at the top of the stairs. " Grief." Noa sighs as he feels Keora's presence next to them. Sen looks at the female Kaiba and steps away from the top and starts to mumble to herself. Noa looks at Keora questioningly and notices Keora's eyes are red and a sword is in her hand and follows Mokuba upstairs to his bedroom. 

  


" You two aren't going in that room together," says Sen and walks in front of them and crosses her arms over her chest. " My orders. . .I'm the oldest here and I rule." 

  


" Can it Sen," says Keora as she glares at the older lady. " Or I'll fire you." 

  


" This is MY mansion," says Sen haughtily. Keora laughs as she looks at the lady. 

  


" Is that so?" asks Keora and turns to look at Mokuba. " What do you say Mokuba?" 

  


" Sen. . .this is MY mansion," says Mokuba and smirks. " What does it say on the sign at the entrance to the mansion?" 

  


" Kaiba Mansion," says Sen meekly and turns away. " I still don't want you two boys sleeping in the same room." 

  


" Shove it Sen," says Mokuba and Sen's eyes goes wide as she stares at the boy in shock. 

" I don't like you ordering me around. . .one more time and I'll fire you. Zora and Aria are tons nicer then you." Mokuba turns on his heels and walks into his bedroom followed by Noa. " Now where was I?" Mokuba walks over to the bed and sits down as he looks at Noa who is standing by the door. " Noa? What's wrong?" Noa shakes his head and walks over and lays down on the bed. 

  


" Nothing Mokuba. . .just been a while since I've been in here," says Noa as he feels his hands pinned above him. Noa sighs as his pants start to get unbearable tight as Mokuba runs a hand down to his erection. " Mokuba. . ." The younger boy smiles as he teases his boyfriend through the tight leather of his pants. Noa growls and flips Mokuba over and pins his hands above his head. " My turn." Mokuba growls and flips Noa back over and ties Noa's hands above his head with rope. " Mokuba. . .don't tie my hands. . .please." Mokuba smiles as he leans down and kisses Noa gently. " Fine. . .just. . .don't hurt me." 

  


" I promise Noa. . .I don't plan to hurt you," whispers Mokuba as he slowly unzips Noa's tight leather shirt and sighs as the ropes stop him from getting the shirt off the whole way. 

  


" Just rip the stupid thing," growls Noa and Mokuba nods and takes a pair of scissors and cuts the shirt off. " That's better." Mokuba smiles as he again teases Noa through his pants and then slips his hand into Noa's pants which produces a moan from the slightly smaller boy. Mokuba smiles as he unzips Noa's pants and very slowly pulls them to the boys knees. " Mokuba stop teasing me." Mokuba smiles and finishes pulling Noa's pants off and tosses them onto the floor. Mokuba then finishes undressing Noa by pulling the older boys boxers off and tossing them on the floor. Noa lays on the bed totally disrobed as Mokuba turns and walks toward the door and locks it. Mokuba then turns back around and looks at Noa. " Mokuba. . .hurry up." Mokuba smiles and slips his black leather Seto like shirt over his head and lets it join Noa's pants on the floor. He then slips his pants off and walks over to the bed. Noa blushes as he notices that Mokuba doesn't where underwear under his pants. 

  


" Noa," purrs Mokuba as he kneels on the bed before his boyfriend. " I love you." 

  


" I love you too," whispers Noa as he gets into a kneeling position. Mokuba smiles as he crawls over and pins Noa to the bed gently and spreads his boyfriends legs. Noa sighs as he looks at Mokuba from his position. " One of these times. . .we'll have to play out one of the times when my father raped me." Mokuba shakes his head as he looks into Noa's eyes and Noa gasps as Mokuba enters him. 

  


" Did I hurt you?" asks Mokuba. Noa shakes his head as he wraps his legs around Mokuba to give the younger boy a better angle. Noa moans as he shifts slightly and Mokuba hits a certain spot. " You sure?" 

  


" Yeah. . ." whispers Noa as he leans back and controls his urge to release. Noa feels Mokuba release within him as Mokuba shouts his name. Noa comes seconds later shouting Mokuba's name. " Oh. . .Mokuba." Mokuba smiles as he pulls out of his lover. Noa sighs as Mokuba looks at him. " What now? Are we done?" 

  


" You think I'm going to leave you the only one satisfied?" asks Mokuba. Noa shivers as Mokuba reminds him of his father. " I don't want to hurt you Noa. . . do you mind?" Noa shakes his head and sighs as he looks into Mokuba's eyes as the smaller boy switches positions with the older boy. " You sure?" 

  


" Yes," whispers Noa and looks at Mokuba. " Is this your first time?" Mokuba nods slightly and Noa sighs as he looks to the side table and sighs. " This might hurt Mokuba-chan." Mokuba nods as Mokuba slowly unties Noa's hands. Noa sighs as he positions himself and looks into his brothers eyes. " You're sure." Mokuba nods and Noa pushes Mokuba onto his back and takes the rope and ties his hands together. " I don't want you scratching me up." Mokuba nods as Noa positions him. Noa spreads Mokuba's legs far apart and then enters his little brother which produces a gasp and a whimper from the younger boy. " You okay?" Mokuba nods and Noa goes in further as Mokuba shifts slightly underneath him causing him to hit something that produces a moan from the smaller boy. Noa smiles slightly as he starts to pull out and then goes back in and feels himself start to come and holds off and then feels Mokuba's muscles clamp and Mokuba release all over his chest. Noa releases just as Mokuba does and the two shout each others names. Noa fully pulls out of Mokuba and unties the younger boys hands. 

  


" Thanks Noa," purrs Mokuba as he curls up next to Noa. Noa sighs and shakes his head. 

" I'm all sticky because of you Noa." 

  


" So am I," says Noa and sighs as he gets out of the bed and shakes his head. " You're messy." Mokuba laughs as he follows Noa to the bathroom as he stops and pulls some clothes out of the closet. Noa turns on the shower and then shrieks as he see's his father standing there. Gozaburo grins sadistically as he looks at his naked son. Mokuba hears his lovers screams and runs in and almost screams himself as Gozaburo grabs hold of his hair and pulls him and Noa out into the bedroom. 

  


" Boys," says Gozaburo and ties them to the bedposts. " I'm going to end this." Mokuba screams as Gozaburo takes a whip out and whips him. Gozaburo smiles as he turns to Noa and takes his pants off and enters his son without warning. Noa screams in pain as Mokuba turns to look at his lover. He hears shouts on the other side of the door and then screams as Gozaburo turns from Noa to him and enters the boy suddenly. Noa looks toward Mokuba and whimpers as he feels the blood running down his thighs and pooling on the ground around him. Mokuba screams in pain as Gozaburo takes a knife and sinks it into his stomach. Noa screams as Gozaburo does the same to him. " See what happens to you when you don't obey your father." Suddenly the door breaks down and there stands Keora. She gasps in shock and almost faints but gains control of herself. Gozaburo turns to look at the girl and takes a gun out from under his coat and points it at the girl. Keora screams in pain as he fires the gun and she collapses. 

  


" Keora!" shouts Mokuba as he turns his head to look at his sister as blood pools from his wounds. " You jerk!" Gozaburo turns and fires the gun at Mokuba. It hits him in the chest injuring him. Mokuba gasps and collapses against his ropes. 

  


" Mokuba!" shouts Noa as the ground around him bursts into flame. " You jerk!" Gozaburo's eyes go wide as he stares at his son. Blood pools around Noa as he takes the sheet off the bed and wraps it around him as the blood from his injures dyes it red. " I'll kill you!" Noa fishes around in one of the side table drawers and pulls a gun out and holds it in his right hand. " I won't hesitate to kill you." Gozaburo laughs as Noa sets his finger on the trigger and points it at his father. " Die!" Noa pulls the trigger at the same instant Gozaburo does. The bullet misses Noa by mere inches as it hits Gozaburo square between the eyes killing him. " Mokuba!" Noa runs over to his lover and unties the ropes and takes him in his arms. " Are you alive?" Mokuba nods weakly as his blood falls onto Noa's hands. He reaches up weakly and grasps Noa's hand in his own. 

  


" Hold me Noa. . .just hold me. . .now," whispers Mokuba and Noa nods as tears trail down his cheeks. " I love you." 

  


" Reveal My Heart," whispers Noa as he buries his face in Mokuba's hair. " If I hadn't. . .come back. . .this wouldn't have happened." Mokuba weakly cups Noa's chin in his hand. 

  


" Hear me Noa. . .I love you. . .I wouldn't have it any other way," whispers Mokuba as he drifts off and looks toward Keora who is still down. " She's dead. . .killed her on impact." Noa nods sadly as Mokuba's hand go limp in his own. 

  


" Mokuba," whispers Noa as he takes the sheet off of his shoulders and puts it over his lover. And then pulls another sheet off the bed and starts to walk away and then collapses and feels blood on his chest. " It didn't miss me. . .Reveal My Heart. . .sure as hell. . .he hit my heart." Noa crawls over and takes Mokuba in his arms and leans up against the bed with Mokuba in his lap. " Now we're all gone. . .who'll take over Kaiba Corps.?" Noa sighs as his eyes start to feel heavy. " Maybe I had a twin. . .or maybe Keora did. . .who knows." Noa rests his head on Mokuba's and falls asleep for the final time. 

  


Shaina- Few. . .that was hard. 

  
  


Kanji and Nen- Was that how you actually wanted it to end? That was sort of bloody.

  


Shaina- Well. . .I liked it. . .I hope my fans will too. Yeah all the original Kaiba's are dead. . .so is Keora. Oh and if you're wondering who takes over Kaiba Corps. be creative. I'd probably say either one of two things would happen- They'd be brought back to life or Duke and the others would take over the corporation. If you notice a lot of my one-shots end with death. 'Lift Me Up On Your Wings' ended with Mokuba being shot by an unknown person. This one ended up with them all dying. . .Seto from leukemia, Noa, Mokuba. Gozaburo-baka, and Keora from being shot. Gozaburo was shot by Noa. . .and he shot Mokuba, Noa and Keora. I hope you liked it. . .R+R. 


End file.
